muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Gina
.]] ).]] '''Gina Jefferson' is a human character on Sesame Street, who first appeared in Episode 2253. __TOC__ The character was created by writer Nancy Sans, originally as a day player role. Her first episode, in season 18, involved her getting lost on the way to 123 Sesame Street, where Gordon and two directionally-abled science class students were watching the night sky."Growing Up Gina", sesame family newsletter, December 17, 2010. She made a few more recurring appearances that season, including Episode 2263, 2293 and 2309. When she was introduced as a regular, she worked at Hooper's Store, getting the job in Episode 2358. She has developed friendships with Mike and Savion, and had a romantic relationship with Jesse. She graduated from high school (Class of 1990) at the end of season 21 in Episode 2745 and continued to work at Hooper's Store while figuring out what life path to follow. In Episode 3397 (Season 27), she revealed that she wished to work in child care and had taken night classes, earning her teaching certificate and working part-time at a day care center. From season 27 to season 29, she ran the day care center located Around the Corner. In season 30, she began studying to become a veterinarian. In season 32, she opened her own vet clinic in the building that used to serve as a garage in the courtyard.Episode 3918 In season 37, she travelled to Guatemala with Maria to adopt Marco. Gina last appeared in new material in season 45, though occasionally appears in new episodes using older footage and returned in Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration. Gina's mother appeared off-screen in Episode 2595, and later onsceen at her daughter's graduation ceremony in Episode 2745. According to Episode 4260, Gina's mother is Italian.Episode 4260, citing her love for the smell of garlic She has appeared in songs such as "The Word is No" and "Rhyme Out." Notes *Although the character was phased out of the show in 2016, her full name (Dr. Gina Jefferson) appears on the window of the "Community Vet Clinic" at Sesame Street at SeaWorld, opened in 2019. *The script for Episode 2640 refers to a young girl played by Anna Carra as Gina's little sister, however this is not mentioned in the episode as aired. Similarly, the script for Episode 2745 mentions her presence at Gina's graduation, but she is not included in the aired episode. Appearances Films and Specials :Sesame Street, Special :Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting :Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake :Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years :Sesame Street Stays Up Late :Elmopalooza :The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland :The Street We Live On :Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration Home Videos :The Best of Ernie and Bert :Big Bird's Favorite Party Games :Let's Play School :Rock & Roll! :Dance Along! :Sesame Street Visits the Hospital :Telling the Truth :What's the Name of That Song? :Elmo's Potty Time Book appearances *''Sesame Street Stays Up Late'' (1995) *''Many Friendly Neighbors'' (2016) See also * Gina (Plaza Sesamo) Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Sesame Street Human Characters Category:Medical